Perfect Ten
by fighter419
Summary: Written for DCM's 'Squeeze My Lemon' story. Get ready for some Olympic sized Gymnasticsward.


**This little story is inspired by the Olympics. Thanks to my awesome beta Laurazuleta18. If any of the gymnastics terminology is wrong, I am sorry, I don't personally do gymnastics and I was realizing on what the internet told me. **

**Thanks to Dirtycheekymonkeys to letting me join their lemony goodness. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that responsibility and privilege belongs to SM. **

"**The Perfect Ten" by fighter419**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Spot the landing and…YES!_

I sighed in relief as a wide smile took over my face. Immediately my coach came over and started to critique me right away. If I wasn't so used to it I would be rolling my eyes. Did he not just see my dismount? I just did a hip circle hecht with half turn to salto forwards, it might only be a level E, but still I did it perfectly. So my toes weren't pointed at one point, I just landed and executed my whole routine perfectly!

Yes, I did love gymnastics; I lived, breathed and ate it. But still, some of the rules just downright sucked. Good Lord my whole routine was nothing but level E or higher. Maybe coach just needed to get laid. Not only have I barely been doing anything but gymnastics for about the last two years, but so has my coach, and I couldn't be more grateful for having one of the best coaches in the country.

"Are you even listening to me, Swan?" I heard Coach as I was broken out of my trance.

"Yup, don't I always?" I smiled as I got a quick drink of water.

"Sure you do, just like that one time I told you to just play it safe because you were going to win, and what did you do?"

I shrugged pretending not to know the answer. "I won and got first place in the all-around."

"Yes, but you almost blew your chances."

"First off, I knew what I was doing. Second, it was a fun routine that I've done here in the gym a million times, not that you liked it because I was doing risky moves, but I had done it before. And thirdly, it was fun, kind of like my victory lap," I smiled and Coach just shook his head.

"Why did I ever agree to be your coach?" he mumbled.

"Because you knew I had this awesomely amazing talent and because you love my spirit."

"Spirit is one way to put it."

"What are the others?"

"Mostly just stubborn and rebellious."

"I follow the rules when I have to. The only time I have to is when I'm doing what I love."

"I can tell, now let's get you back to training. You only have a week before London and we have to make sure you're perfect."

"But Coach I thought I was always perfect," I pretended to pout as I got more chalk on my hands.

"You might think that, but believe me no judge will ever think that."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled and got started with training again.

"Don't be here too much longer, and don't hurt yourself," Coach told me as he left while I stretched and got ready to practice my beam routine. I might have rolled my eyes, because this is when I really did my best work, when I was alone. Picking up the remote for the stereo I turned on my music. Clearing my mind and just letting my muscle memory take over I got lost, just practicing skills once I was done with my routine. Taking a deep breathe I got ready for my Patterson dismount. Holding my breath I felt my feet stick and I smiled throwing my arms up breathing a sigh of relief. Coach would chew my ass out if he knew I was doing this with no one here, mostly if I got hurt. I turned posing as if there was a crowd and this was a real competition, I screamed falling back on my ass when there was a face not even an inch away from mine.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the face chuckled as I got up. "You had the music up loud and I didn't want to disturb your focus so instead of turning it off I figured I'd just come over."

"Thanks, because a heart attack is so much better than losing my focus," I grumbled getting up and rubbing my ass.

"I never said it was better for your health," the mystery guy smiled.

"Whatever, may I help you?" I asked wanting to know what he was doing in my gym.

"Yeah, I was wondering if it'll be okay if I practice. I know I obviously won't be using the same apparatuses as you, well beside the floor, but if you want your privacy I can go since you were here first. I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella, and that's fine," I shrugged and went to the vault as he took the hint and went over to the high bar. He set the bag that he had beside the high bar and I couldn't stop looking at him. I've never seen him at the gym before, but then again he probably trained at different times I did. If I ever did see him before, I would definitely remember that wild copper colored hair on top of his head as well as his green eyes that reminded me of jade.

I shook my head and focused on what I was supposed to be doing. As if I didn't have any control on my eyes I glanced over and I saw the sleeves of his t-shirt slide down his arms as he reached up to the bar and lifted himself. Damn he was ripped, even for a male gymnast.

_Focus, Bella, you have Olympics in just a week,_ I bereted myself. _Right_ no time for men, I have to focus. Taking a deep breath I focused on what I had to do and practice to be able to come home with the gold.

Once I was done with the vault I went over and got a drink of water glancing over to where Edward was. He was shirtless now and his back was to me so I was able to ogle the way his back muscle rippled as he lifted the bottle of water up to his lips. If his back was this beautiful, I couldn't even begin to fathom what the front of him looked like.

When he turned around I diverted my eyes and got ready to do my floor exercise while he went over to the pommel horse. As I walked over to the floor I kept glancing over to him, watching the way his muscled flexed and relaxed before he even got on the damn thing. I've never found a male gymnast attractive before but he just screamed beautiful. I focused again looking away before he even mounted the pommel horse or else I would probably never be able to look away from him.

"Bella," he called to me and I quickly responded turning around to face him and trying to keep my eyes on his face rather than letting them roam his body.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind helping me for just a second?"

_I would love to do more than just that,_ I thought. How long has it been since I've gotten laid? Too long apparently, since I felt my panties start to get wet and I couldn't think of anything else other than getting him in my bed.

"Yeah sure," I replied rather than letting all that word vomit out.

"Just start the stop watch when I get on, and start doing swings?"

"That's all you need me to do?" I asked thinking about a lot more than keeping his time on the pommel horse. Well, if I was bent over it, then we could keep time of how long we can both go. I have to imagine that we both have pretty good stamina from our sport.

"For now," he smiled as if he could read my mind. And cue the panties going from slightly damp to being soaked. Hell I think my panties would've removed themselves at that smile if it wasn't for the fact that I had shorts on.

He handed me the stop watch and I kept an eye on him to make sure I started the clock on time, and not to mention that I had a reason to sit there and stare at him. Taking a deep breath before he started, I watched as his chest expanded and deflated from the inhale and exhaling of air. Edward looked over at me and nodded letting me know to be ready, and I put my finger on the button.

When he mounted and started doing swings and I quickly started the stop watch as fast as my reflexes could hit the button. I stood there watching him for a bit the way his muscles flexed and relaxed with each of his movements and turns. As I watched him, I couldn't help but think what those arms and how that body would look like if he was on top of me as we made hot passionate love.

Shaking my head, I set his stop watch on top of his bag and went towards the uneven bars again, just because they were my favorite. I was just doing some basic skills, loving the feel on my body as I swung around the bars. Then suddenly as I going from the lower bar to the higher one I missed the grip with my right hand and released my left hand grip and fell onto my left side feeling pain shoot through my shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Edward call as his face came into view when he knelt beside me.

"Yeah, just great, mostly since I feel like my shoulder got jammed into my neck."

"Well, at least your sarcasm is still intact," he rolled his eyes. "Let me look at it," he told me sitting me up as I reached for my shoulder.

"How do you even know what you're doing?"

"My dad is a doctor, and he's taught me a thing or two. As well as me just learning from all my injuries and falls."

I sat there as his fingers worked and rubbed my shoulder as I bit my lip trying to hold in the moan that was trying to escape.

"Does that hurt?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No, why?"

"Because you're biting your lip as if I'm hurting you and you made a whimpering type noise. So are you sure it's not hurting?"

I felt the heat spread along my cheeks unable to control my annoyingly easy blush. When he said that I couldn't look him in the eyes and I just looked down at the mat as I answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I mumbled getting up and started to walk away but was stalled when a hand gripped my arm and I turned to see Edward standing closer than I thought, just like earlier and almost fell back on my ass again but instead I was pulled towards Edward and he wrapped his arms securely around me. In response I gripped his shoulder and I became even more aware that he was shirtless and I was just wearing a sports bra, and a lot of our skin was touching. I could easily feel his heart beat since I was held flush against him and I'm not sure if it was my lust filled delusions, but I also felt what I imagined was his cock hardening against my stomach.

Looking up I saw his jade green eyes darken as we stood there holding onto each other and just staring at one another. I could feel his breath ghosting over my skin as our breathing synchronized. Before I knew what I was doing I fisted his hair tightly and pulled his face down to mine as our lips crashed together in a heated and passionate kiss. After the shock of my sudden action wore off he gripped me tightly to him as if we were two lovers that have gone years, no, decades without contact.

The more I pulled and tugged on his hair trying to bring his lips closer to mine, fusing them together, he gipped me tighter like he was also trying to make our bodies one. That thought of us being one, joined together, ignited a wildfire deep within me.

"I need you," I whimpered breathlessly between pants when our lips separated for just a brief moment.

"I know," he replied and I felt him smirk against my lips. Normally, I would find his cockiness a turn off, but I could do anything but want and desire him more.

"Then take me already," I challenged, hearing him growl in response. He picked me up and almost had us crash onto the mat but his arm braced us to prevent that. Gently he lowered me down to the mat as his hands started to grab and pull off my bra. I lifted up my arms above my head helping him pull it off and before it was even all the way off his mouth quickly and forcefully sucked my right nipple into his mouth making my back arch off the mat. Once again I found my hands buried into his hair holding his mouth there silently pleading he didn't stop.

When I felt his teeth graze against my extremely hard and sensitive nipple I let out a moan that was porn worthy and pressed my hips up against his. Thankfully he got the hint and his free hand slid down my body leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and cupped my clothed pussy, rubbing it though my shorts and panties.

As I wrapped my legs around his waist I used my feet to push down his shorts and boxer briefs down his legs and he helped by kicking them off the rest of the way. Gasping when I felt his hardened length rest against me I looked down and saw that he was bigger than I would've imagined. I was slightly worried about him fitting, but if I could pull of some of the hardest skills ever in gymnastics, I could and would make sure that whole cock pleased and completely satisfied me.

I didn't realize that I joined him with becoming completely nude until I felt his fingers trail up between my slick folds and rest on my clit. If I thought my nipples were overly sensitive, his simple touch to my clit almost made me come. Knowing how those fingers felt rubbing my shoulder, I knew that they were talented and knew what they were doing.

I couldn't hold back the noises that were coming from my mouth even if I wanted to. Everything that he did, every touch, kiss, lick, nibble and bite just sent my body writhing even more for him. It was like my body was an instrument and he knew exactly what keys to press to make the exact notes come forth.

Finally, gaining control over my own limbs instead of just writhing beneath him, I reached down and grasped a hold of his cock moving my hand along his length at the same pace his fingers started to pump in and out of me. I was happily awarded with him cursing and moaning my name under his breath as he rested his forehead between my boobs.

"Fuck Bella."

"I'm sure that we'll get there soon enough," I smiled and gasped as I felt his fingers gently curl inside of me hitting me in just the right spot, making my toes curl.

"Why not now?" he smiled. I smiled in response as his eyes closed tightly when I reached down with my other hand and cupped his balls in my hand gently rolling them.

"Please," I whimpered as his fingers increased their pace and force. My hips involuntarily started to move against his hand. I've never wanted a man more than Edward. My body was acting as if I was a whore that did this all the time, and I could tell he enjoyed every reaction from me. The enjoyment and desire was evident every time I looked into his eyes and even more so with every touch.

He pulled his hands from me and pinned my own hands above my head with his as I whimpered at the loss of his touch as well as not being able to touch him in return. "Sorry, but if you kept going I was going to come long before I wanted to. And as much as I would love to fuck you here, there's one place I've wanted to take you since I stepped foot in this gym."

Before I could ask where, he swiftly picked me up and headed towards the vault. Wrapping my arms and legs around him I made sure to keep him very aroused by grinding against his very hard, very large cock. When he got there he set me on the edge, but not before spanking my ass. It stung a bit, but it just added to the naughty pleasure of what we were doing.

"What was that for?"

"For being a very naughty vixen, and teasing me when I could've easily dropped you," he replied sucking and nibbling on my neck so hard I'm sure there was going to be a hickey the size of Africa that would last at least a week.

"I had confidence in your very strong muscles and abilities," I smiled running my hand along his strong and defined pecs and abs.

"I'll show you just how able this body is," he promised pushing me back so I was laying on the vault spread out like a feast to him. With the way his eyes were roaming my body, I felt just like that, a feast that he would ravage in enjoyment. I wasn't going to complain at all about any ravaging.

"Let's see if you can get a perfect ten," I smiled and he got a devilish grin before he thrust his large manhood into me making me gasp and arch my back off the vault. As he slowly pushed the rest of his cock into me I moaned like a bitch in heat at the feel of him stretching me more than I've ever been before.

Just when I thought he couldn't get any deeper into my already throbbing cunt, he lifted one leg straight up against his chest, making me do a split. And it definitely felt like I was being split into two, but in the best way possible with his hips pressed firmly against me.

Once my body was adjusted to his size and length I lifted my hips a bit grinding against him. He easily understood his cue to start fucking me and proving that he could get that perfect ten. And fuck me he did.

I never felt so completely and full ever in my life. Not even if you combine all my sexual partners together would they even come close to the way Edward made my body feel. Every thrust felt even better than the last one. My toes were curling as if my life depended on it. I bent my leg that was lifted against his chest so that it was curling over his shoulder pulling him to me.

Our moans and grunts were like music to my ears as I felt him pounding his cock into me like there was no tomorrow. My hands were trying to grasp onto anything they could, because I felt like he was going to thrust so hard that I would fly right off the top of the vault.

As if he could hear my inner ramblings and worries he bent forward making the head of his cock hit a secret magical place that made my walls flex and spasm around him and spots to start forming behind my eye lids. I knew I was close, hell; I've been close since we first kissed.

His hands firmly gripped my hips pulling me to him, making our bodies move in a primitive dance that made me start to see stars. Never before was I more thankful for doing my kegel exercises than now, when I clenched my walls around him as tight as possible, wanting to show him that I could give as good as I got, I was rewarded by his cock twitching and the flow of curses letting me know he was just as close as I was.

Our bodies were covered in sweat and our chests were heaving together as he looked me straight in the eyes. His hand coming up to cup my cheek, as his pace never faltered, I reached up fisting the hair at the nape of his neck feeling that coil in my neck about to break sending me high past the heavens.

"Bella…" he whispered between pants.

"Edward," I whimpered not being able to hold any longer.

"I…I…fuck…I love…you," he barely got out between breaths. The look on his face was all it took to send me flying, feeling my body convulse and then just still from how hard I was coming and how amazing of an orgasm his body, words and mostly that look in his eyes granted me. It was that look that everyone longed to see in the eyes of their partners. That look that told you everything and made your toes curl just to think about it, and it was the only thing that I could see even when my eyes closed from not being able to hold them open any longer.

My orgasm was prolonged from the amazing feeling of him coming deep within me. Filling me all the way with his warm cum, knowing I had made him come that hard, and it was my name he growled as he came made my lower belly clench and little quivers overtake my body.

"Bella," he whispered and all I could do in response was look at up him through hooded eyes. The mind blowing orgasm rendered my body useless, making me feel like I had Jell-O for limbs.

"Bella," he said a bit louder as if he was trying to get my attention, as if my attention could be on anything but him.

"Bella?!" he yelled and I felt my body shaking, oh my God I couldn't be having another orgasm again just from his voice could I? If it was possible only he could do it.

"BELLA?!"

I felt my fly eyes open and for some reason it was hard to focus and the bright lights above us made me close my eyes again. This time I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward hovering above me with nothing but concern in his eyes. I looked at him confused.

_How did we get dressed so fast, and why did my head hurt so much?_ I wondered to myself.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…why…um…wouldn't I be?" I asked trying to get my bearings.

"Because you hit your head really hard on the beam when I scared you, sorry about that by the way," he replied.

"So…" I trailed off thinking.

_The kiss. The sex. The fucking. The orgasm. Was that all fake?_

"So…?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," I answered getting up, but got a head rush when I did and he grabbed my arms helping me get my balance.

"For a gymnast you lost your balance pretty easily," he teased.

"It's a curse. Put me on a balance beam and I can do my whole routine blindfolded. But have me walk five feet; I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever know."

"Well you should be more careful since we're leaving for the Olympics in just a week."

"Yeah, I'll try. "

"But to be serious, are you sure you're okay, because you were moaning when you were out and I was worried it was from pain."

_Kill. Me. Now._

"Nope, I'm fine, probably just some bad dream or whatever," I replied trying to walk away quickly before I embarrassed myself any further.

"Are you sure because they sounded more like…" he trailed off and I turned around to him waiting for his answer in mortification. I've had a lot of embarrassing moments over my lifetime, most of them clumsiness induced, but this would top it and for the rest of my life.

"Sounded like what?" I asked slowly scared to know the answer.

"Nothing, forget it," he smiled at me. It was just like the smile that he gave me in my dream or delusion when he told me, 'for now'. It was as if he knew exactly what I was dreaming about and knew who I was doing it with.

Not wanting to push any more for further embarrassment, I practically ran over to my things and picked them up. Before I walked out of the gym I saw Edward over by the pommel horse and I couldn't help but think, with both of us going to the Olympics, it was definitely going to be a fun trip to London. That is if I ever get the courage to seduce him like I dreamed about.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this little lemon ;). If you want more little one shots like this one go and check out Dirtycheekymonkeys "Squeeze My Lemon" one shot compilation. **

**Today's my first day of class :/ yet my last year of college and I can't be happier.  
**

**Hope you all have a great week. Until next time.  
**

**~fighter419  
**


End file.
